Wish away vet
by Huntress09
Summary: Has any one thought about the chickens in the labyrinth? When a vet in training gets wished away someone finally does something about their situation. OBS! Oc not paired with Jareth.


Wish Away Vet (in training)

My first story! Reviewes are most welcome.

Any complains about the grammar and spelling will be very welcome in correctly grammatical and spelled Swedish.

"Dennis! I told you! you cant play whit those things, why do you still do it?! I even gave you the other things to play whit. Why do you still take the things you should not play whit?" Amanda's voice was high pitch and extremely pissed off as she screamed at her nephew. She was baby sitting him for the evening as her brother and his wife was out.

"Those things seamed more fun." Dennis answered in a grumpy tone.

"I told you especially not to play with those things. Can't you listen to what I say fore ones? What am I supposed to do whit you? Wish you away to the goblins? A changeling might at least listen and do what it's told!"

"Why haven't you done that already if I am so horrible? Dennis ton was angry and defiant.

"Don't be stupid!" was Amanda's answer.

"I'm not stupid! I wish the goblins would come and take you! Right now! Dennis screamed as defiant as only a 6 year old can.

Amanda was just about to scream back at him when the world changed around her. Every thing got some how fussy and then she was no longer in her apartments kitchen but in a stone room full of small creatures.

The first thing that she noted was the smell and dust from the chickens that run around the room freely.

The next thing that hit her was the noise.

The small things that she assumed were goblins seemed to be doing everything and nothing in the room and far from quietly.

The room seemed to be some sort of common room at first sight, then she noted the throne in the middle of it all. She assumed that it was the goblin kings courtroom.

For a while she just stood there and felt lost.

She had never herd of any grownup that had been wished away before, no kid either but for in fairytales.

Surprised she stood there looking at the goblins, they seemed too be a real mess. But what had she expected? A small voice in her head asked. Goblins were not exactly known fore being clean and tidy.

And the black chickens were not making things better running around loosing feathers.

Her attention was caught by a little goblin sitting in a corner holding a chicken hard in its arms and crying its eyes out.

Amanda (who always had a problem whit crying creatures) went forward and sat in front of the crying goblin.

"Why are you crying?" she asked gently.

The little Creature looked up at her whit big tearful eyes. It maid a really adorable picture till it sneezed and soiled Amanda's new sneakers whit snot.

"He-Hekla is s-sick. The goblin sobbed. A-And the kingy says she is going far away to get well. B-but I cant com whit her!" and then the little goblin started to cry again whit bigger force.

Amanda Vet in training looked closer at the hen and tried to remember what she knew about chicken and there diseases.

The hen really did not look well. It seemed Moore dead than alive actually.

"Can I haw a look at her?" She asked the little goblin.

The goblin looked at her measuring and slowly handed her the chicken.

The first thing she noted was the legs. The poor chicken's legs showed obvious signs of mites. She was in a general bad condition. The animal carer in Amanda had a field day and started thinking about sicknesses and treatments and totally forgot that she was taken by the goblins and may or may not get back home again.

She was just diagnosing the hen whit calcium deficiency and tried to explain to the goblin that the hen needed crushed seashells to eat, to get enough calcium to produce eggs…When the goblin king him self arrived in a cloud of glitter.

"What are you doing to that poor chicken?" he asked after taking in the scene of Amanda sitting by the goblin in the corner. Whit a firm hold of the chicken and holding it on the side carefully examining it and feeling thru its stomach.

"I am doing a health check on this poor little thing." Amanda answer not really paying attention to the man in extremely tight leather clothes standing behind her.

"Dos it has any health left to check?" The king questioned sarcastic.

"Not much, I am afraid. If the RSPCA knew about this you would be black listed."

"You know the wish away is supposed to be scared, angry and the older ones often questions there mental health. No one has ever started examining chickens and comforting goblins."

"I guess they had different priorities. And I am studying to be a vet. A vet can't go past injured animal's whit out helping by the law where I come from." Amanda continued to inspect the hen whit out turning around for some more time till she was certain of her diagnosis and then turned around and gave the goblin king a straight look.

"What do you feed these chickens whit?"

"Feed them? They find there own food." Sad the goblin king whit a slightly confused face.

Amanda was about to give him a reprimand for that, till she noticed that there was a lot of chickens picking and scratching just behind the king.

The king kept his confused face as she went past him and examined the floor wher the chickens where.

"Glitter?" Amanda sounded surprised by the finding. "No wonder they haw deficiency diseases." She sad, more to her self than any one ells.


End file.
